Le nouvel an en famille
by kitty-kyu
Summary: A vous de venir voir. Je pense que le titre résume déjà bien la situation :p


Le nouvel an en famille

Auteur: Kitty-kyu

Genre: Romance

Couple(s): Pas du 1x2 en tout cas ( Je pense qu'il y en a déjà assez sur ce site... Mais attendez... En fait, il n'y a pratiquement que ça :p ) Donc couples originaux

Disclaimers: Non, ils sont pas à moi. Hélas...

Résumé: Soirée du nouvel an chez nos g-boys Hihi...

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Minuit passé

Pour fêter le nouvel an nos amis décidèrent de passer un séjour dans l'une des villas de la famille Winner. Voici maintenant 5 ans que la guerre est finie. Les g-boys sont devenuent des hommes même si mentalement il avait fallu qu'ils les soient plus tôt.

Une adolescence ratée et souillée par les malfaits de la guerre, mais les garçons s'en étaient maintenant remis et chaque jour profitaient de leur nouvelle vie.

Heero Yui avait rejoind les préventers ainsi que Wufei Chang. Tous deux coéquipiers.

Duo Maxwell avait laissé à Hilde leur petite entreprise pour travailler en tant qu'éducateur dans un orphelinat sur terre.

Trowa Barton était toujours ce clown mystèrieux et au grand talent dans le cirque aurpès de sa soeur.

Et enfin Quatre R. Winner avait bien sur repris le control des affaires de son père.

Ce nouvel an, ils avaient décidé de le faire tous enssemble. Même si certains n'osaient l'avouer, cela leur tenait très à coeur et la joie de se retrouver tous enssemble était plus que présente. Hilde, la meilleure amie de Duo, Catherine, la soeur de Trowa ainsi qu'Aurore une des soeurs de Quatre étaient au rendez-vous. Relena avait promis de passé après minuit, après la soirée people auquel elle avait été invitée. Quatre aussi devait en faire partis mais le plaisir de se retrouver avec ses amis était bien plus important pour lui que son image dans la presse.

La villa était magnifique comme celle qu'on voit dans les films? Dans le jardin: une piscine chauffée, avec une chute d'eau sur un décors en pierre formant une fausse grotte et portant un haut tremplin. Bref, la soirée avait vite commencée autour de celle-ci sous le soleil brulant du pays.

Un grand balcon à l'étage, près de la salle à manger où nos amis s'étaient régalés avec les bons plats d'Aurore.

Oui, c'était une belle soirée… En famille. Car malgrès la distance, les horaires différents et compliqués, les cinq garçons se donnaient tous regulièrement des nouvelles.

Et elle ne s'acheva pas après le décompte de minuit. Non, elle ne faisait que réellement commencer.

Hilde et Aurore dansaient comme des sottes au milieu de la piste (Enfin, ce qu'elles avaient improvisé comme étant la piste de danse) essayant en vain d'entrainer Heero avec elles. Heureusement l'arrivée de Relena le sauva… Il n'arrivait même pas à croire qu'il avait pensé ça !

Trowa assis seul sur un fauteil poussé contre un mur, regardait les autres s'amuser. Il fut bien vite rejoind par Quatre.

Ca fait du bien de se retrouver tous enssemble, tu ne trouve pas?

- Hn, ça faisait longtemps.

En fait depuis la fin de la guerre, puisqu'on a plus eu l'occasion d'être tous reunis au complet en même temps.

Et ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas revu non plus Quatre.

J'avais un emploi du temps très chargé excuse-moi. Même si ça ne fait que trois mois qu'on ne s'est pas revu, t'abuse non? On a fait pire ! Pouffa le blond.

Tu m'a manqué quand même

Quatre sourit en fixant son verre d'un air distrait. Il était assis vers l'avant, les coudes posés sur les genoux en tenant de ses deux mains sa coupe de champagne. Trowa , lui, était bien installé dans un coin du fauteil, un bras au dessus du dossier.

C'était la fin de soirée, après plusieurs verres on s'en fiche de sa tenue.

Je suis content …

-C'est pas ce que j'ai lu dans la presse. Le coupa Trowa.

-Me dit pas que tu crois à toute ces choses ? C'est un univers malsain, si je faisais vraiment une depression, ce qui arrangerait bien tous ceux qui écrivent toutes ces bêtises; je ne serait surtout pas là…

Ne te prends pas la tête avec tout ça. J'ai aussi vu que tu étais concidéré comme l'homme d'affaire le plus sexy.

- C'est quoi ce sourire? Et depuis quand tu lis ce genre de choses toi ? Rit Quatre.

C'est ma soeur qui me raconte tout ça.

Il y eu un court silence.

J'ai jamais voulu tout ça…

Je sais.

Quatre quitta du regard l'oeil vert de son ami, pour regarder Relena parler vivement à Heero qui visiblement s'en fichait pas mal. D'ailleurs le signe qu'il fit à Hilde pour qu'elle vienne à son secours fut loin d'être discret… Mais assez pour que la politique ne capte rien.

Désormé Aurore, un peu saoule, était auprès de Wufei et tous deux étaient en pleine conversation.

Est-ce que tu vois Heero souvent ?

Trowa haussa un sourcil à sa question.

Des que je le peux.

J'éspère que tout ira bien pour vous deux…

…

Le brun n'était pas avec l'asiatique, non ils étaient juste bons amis à son grand malheur. Et il ne fut pas surpris de voir que Quatre était déjà au courant. Car malgrès les longues conversations qu'ils avaient pu avoir, où Trowa n'allait pas directement au but mais faisait bien comprendre son attirance pour le soldat à son ami, l'empathe avait depuis longtemps compris son amour.

Ne tarde pas quand même.

Trowa sourit en voyant le grand sourire que lui fit Quatre.

Pour toute reponse il ne lui fit qu'un clin d'oeil complice.

Alors que le français matait ouvertement l'élu de son coeur, Quatre le regardait un petit sourire très discret au lèvre.

Heero ne pouvait que partager ses sentiments… Il le sentait de toute façon. Et puis ce soir avec son pull à coll roulé noir sous une chemise émerode stylée ouverte et son jeans bleu foncé, le tout mettant en valeur ses pectoraux parfaits et ses cuisses musclées, Trowa était encore plus sexy que d'habitude. Et Quatre avait bien remarqué les regards brulants que lancait parfois l'asiatique en sa direction.

Ils étaient tous très beaux ce soir là, même si c'était toujours le cas. Aurore, boucles d'ors, était vêtue d'une longue robe bleue qui mettait en valeur ses yeux avec un petit gilet noir…Très élégante, quand elle se tenait bien car l'alcool avait eu raison d'elle. Hilde avec une robe noire qui dessinait parfaitement ses belles courbes refletait la classe à l'excelence.

Relena, toujours égale à elle même, en veste rose et mini-jupe rose … Très classique mais sobrement sexy.

Tandis que Wufei avait opté pour une tunique blanche avec un dragon noir s'enroulant autour de son torse parfait et un simple pantallon noir… Heero lui portait une chemise bleue cobalt coupe parfaite et droite avec un pantallon noire également. Tandis que Duo… Bah tiens, où était-il passé?

Quatre ne le trouva pas du regard alors après s'être excusé auprès de Trowa, il se rendit sur le balcon pour voir si le natté s'y trouvait. Mais non…

Le blond, qui avait maintenant les cheveux plus courts que lorsqu'il était jeune, profita alors de la vue qu'il avait sur le jardin. Et c'est là qu'il vit une silhouette assise sur l'un des faux rochers de la piscine paradisiaque.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour descendra rejoindre Duo, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Trowa.

Ah… Tu m'a fait peur. Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

Tu étais bien trop occupé par la vue que tu avais.

Le blond le regarda surpris, puis se rendit compte qu'il était resté un petit moment à observer l'américain. Ce dernier qui regardait en ce moment d'un air mélancolique et si calme les lumières au fond de la piscine, en écoutant la chute d'eau s'éfondrer.

Heu…

-Pris sur le fait ! Sourit Trowa amusé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a celon toi ? Pourquoi il ne reste pas avec nous?

-Je sais pas, il voulait peut-être être un peu seul.

-C'est pas son genre.

-…

-Je vais aller le voir… Pourquoi tu souris comme ça encore ?

-J'ai pas le droit de sourire.

-Comme ça c'est pas ton genre.

-C'était pas le genre de Duo non plus de s'isoler en pleine fête.

-Oui, mais là tu pensais à quelque chose qui…

Ne tarde pas quand même.

Quatre rougit et pour le cacher il tourna le dos à son ami pour se rendre à l'intèrieur. Quand il se sentit tirer vers l'arrière, contre le torse du français.

-Je t'aime petit frère.

Ne cherchant pas à connaitre la cause d'un tel élan de tendresse, le blond se retourna et se blottit contre le grand brun.

-Moi aussi.

Ils restèrent enlacer un moment, avant que Quatre ne quitte le balcon pour descendre. A peine fut-il sortit qu'Heero mit le pied sur le balcon et à la grande surprise de Trowa il ne paraissait pas très enchanté…

A suivre...


End file.
